Pain and Secrets Love and Trust?
by lost my sanity
Summary: Kagome's Life is Topsyturvy, filled with pain, hatred, and one ray of happiness. She is a dragon Hanyou, a miko, an angel, a demon, and an elemental, though so far she has refused her haritage. Can a new high school and new friends open up the heart of st
1. Chapter 1

LMS: Ok, this has been my pet story for a while, and so here it is! Hope u like it! I will get to my other story soon though, but this one I LOVE! Hehe. This is just a summary and character descriptions, so that you all know how the story started, ok?

Cai: Just get on with it.

LMS: Fine, fine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or co, just the plot! OK! And this story deals with the idea of rape, so if you dislike it, do not read!

* * *

Kagome Higurashi

Age 17

Height: 5'10

Weight: 120

Type: Half Dragon Hanyou, Miko, angel, devil, elemental. She was born of a forbidden joining, thus making her what she is. She has a destiny on this world, the future is on her shoulders. Punk-Rocker-Goth

Features. Long Ice Blue hair with Black streaks. Streaks black when in despair, hopelessness, anger, pain, sorrow. Streaked Gold/silver when happy, full of joy. Eyes are ice blue with black flecks. Has a marking of an ice blue dragon with black/red wings wrapped around a pink jewel which contains inside an angel and a devil. Another jewel is situated top of the dragons head, the same one it is wrapped around. Located on her forehead, usually covered by her hair. Her face is eerie, beautiful and ethereal. Has dragon wings that she hides with a spell, a miko spell.

Lives: She's rich, and about to inherit the money and mansion that was left to her when her adopted parents were murdered, along with her brother Joel, her two sisters, Mania and Sira. Her Grandparents were also murdered, before her eyes. The killers were unable to kill her and were never caught. She lives with her evil Uncle Naraku and Aunt Kagura.

* * *

Inuyasha Takisha

Age 17

Height 5'11"

Weight: 150

Type: Inu-Hanyou Punk-Rocker

Features: Long silver/white hair, gold eyes, little white dog ears

Lives: With his older half brother Sesshomaru in their house. Middle class.

* * *

Sango Hirako

Age 17

Height: 5'10

Weight: 120

Type: Demon exterminator, human Punk-Rocker-Goth

Features: Long Brown Hair, Chocolate eyes, beautiful face

Lives: With two younger brothers, one adopted, one her blood brother.

* * *

Miroku Houshi:

Age: 17

Height: 5' 11"

Weight: 140

Type: Monk Human Punk-Rocker

Features: Black hair in a dragon tail at the base of his neck, violet eyes, lecherous ways

Lives: with twin sister Mia and Father, mother died at childbirth

* * *

Shippou:

Age: 3

Height: 3'

Weight: 35

Type: Dragon demon, red, with bright red hair and green eyes. Has a red dragon on his forehead. His wings are hidden by Kagome's spell, and he is learning how to fly.

Lives: With Kagome in a remote corner on the mansions grounds. Has a house all to himself, and lives there. Kagome lives with him when she can.

* * *

Naraku Hano

Age: 35

Height: 6'

Weight: 200

Type: Many different types, a hanyou, he is the leader of the most notorious gang in New York City.

Features: Long Black Hair, blue eyes that are usually filled with malice or hate, and can be anything.

Lives: In Kagome's mansion with his wife, Kagura.

* * *

Kagura Hano:

Age: 35

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 130

Type: Wind Sorceress

Features: Short red hair, red eyes, and holds a fan that she uses to concentrates her power.

Lives: Kagome's Mansion with her husband Naraku

* * *

Kikyo Hano:

Age: 17

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 125

Type: Miko Human

Features: Long Black Hair, Black eyes, slutty

Live: with Grandparents

* * *

Sesshomaru Takisha

Age: 18

Height: 6'

Weight: 170

Type: Inu-demon

Features: Long silver hair, gold eyes, elf like ears, red stripes on both of his cheeks, a half moon on his forehead, and a fluffy thing on his should, which he only wears sometimes. He is a little out of character in this story.

Live: with younger half brother Inuyasha

* * *

Rin Sariana:

Age: 16

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 100

Type: Miko human

Features: short black hair usually in a pony tail at the side of her head, dark eyes, punk

Live: In an orphanage that she's trying to get out of.

* * *

Prologue:

Kagome Higurashi was a seven year old girl, who, after running into her house, met with three figures cloaked in black head to toe. She stooped short, wondering who they were.

"Um, who the hell are you?" she asked, poking the three. They snatched her wrist and dragged her to the foyer off the main hall. Inside, her older brother, her twin sisters, her parents, and her grandparents were tied up, each separately, to the multitude of posts standing around the room. One of the men, as Kagome had figured them to be, pulled her over to an empty post and tied her there, hands above her head. She screamed and struggled, managing to land a few kicks on them, though none powerful enough to make them back off. She resorted to something she had never done, she cried for her mom, tears streaming down her face. A cloth was shoved roughly in her mouth and duct taped.

Kagome was forced to watch as her mom and sisters were raped, and she cried, tears flooding the floor. Then they turned on her, and she gasped silently. After, her head was turned in the direction of her family, and her eyes were forced open. Her tears were quelled as the horror unfolded, and she was untied and left to crumple on the floor, curled in a ball in her adopted family's blood, and she cried hot floods of tears.

She pulled what was left together and stumbled out the door, towards central park. All she could think of was that her baby brother, Souta, was safe with his friend Kohaku, and that she needed to get somewhere. She stumbled into the park, and into her best friend's worried arms. He caught her, and she collapsed, her mind going blank, her vision black. She could hear his older brother, her other best friend, in the background, and she calmed. And she fainted, just as the police showed up. That was the last time she had seen them, and they would never meet for ten years. She was placed in the care of her Uncle Naraku and Aunt Kagura, who had yet to become the criminals they are now known for.

The young, carefree girl that was Kagome became a hardened, tough child that kept to herself, played with knives in class, and disregarded rules. She was thrown out of high school in her junior year for throwing knives at the board during math. It was only the first week of school. And this is the start of a school year that would define her life, and maybe, just maybe, let that tough, emotionless girl open up her heart.

* * *

LMS: Ok, the first chapter will be up soon! OK! I just want opinions and ideas if you all have any! THANK YOU!

Cai: this was pulled off the top of her head! so deal with it!

LMS: Shut UP!

Now, See that little purple button?

Know what it does?

Well, Push it and find out!

I'M WATCHING YOU!


	2. Announcement Important

**Announcement** I have a proposition for you, those who read this story…ish thing. I lost the idea I had when I went to write this so long ago and have no idea what I am going to with it. Anyone who is interested in continuing this, tell me and I will gladly give over the rights and a few details I wanted in the story and you can have it. REVIEW AND TELL! THIS STORY IS BEING DELETED VERY SHORTLY! YOU HAVE NO TIME TO SPARE!

**OWARI**


End file.
